Spots and stains are common in both residential and commercial settings. These spots and stains are unsightly and can ruin the decor of an environment. The spots and stains may be difficult to remove from surfaces once dried. Additionally, certain types of stains such as ink, coffee, and grease may be particularly difficult to remove. As a result, it is common to apply a cleaning solution to the spots and stains before attempting removal. This can be very time-consuming or uncomfortable, particularly if one must get down on hands and knees in order to apply cleaning solution to a surface before cleaning. Applying cleaning solution can also be inconvenient as cleaning solution is typically independent of cleaning tools.
The present invention is a cleaning device with fluid dispenser that may be used to clean a variety of surfaces. The present invention allows cleaning fluid to be dispensed directly from the cleaning device in order to eliminate the need to separately apply cleaning solution to a spot or stain before cleaning. The present invention includes a cleaning head that may be removed and replaced. As a result, the present invention may be utilized in conjunction with a wide range of cleaning heads such as cleaning brushes and cleaning pads. The present invention may thus be utilized to clean various types of surfaces such as toilet bowls and hard floors.